Till Death Do Us Part
by Lovemypinknights
Summary: When war forces Sasuke to make a choice. A choice that means the sacrifice of what he loves most... One-shot, SasuNaru


Desolation. Grief. Pain. Fear. Anger. Hate. Love.

Simple words with simple definitions but complicated meanings. At the moment they were the perfect words to describe the surrounding battlefield. Crystal blue eyes took in the surroundings horrors. Their cerulean depths filled with despair and grudging acceptance.

As king it had been the owner of the blue eye's duty to lead his people into battle. So, it was with a heavy heart he'd lead men and women into battle where they had died fighting to protect their families and homes.

Sadly the numerous loss of lives could have been avoided. Naruto Uzumaki, king of the United Yokai Nations had attempted to bridge the gap between yokai and humans. For the most part he'd been successful. Several human countries had already signed peace treaties with Naruto. Most of those countries' leaders even considered the blond yokai to be a friend.

However, a few other human nations had seen things differently. They'd decided to join together for another purpose. To campaign in a 'sacred' quest dedicated to eradicating all yokai. What was it about those that were different, that was so frightening to others? Leading this group of so called holy warriors was an aging human called, Danzo.

Which is how Naruto had found himself in this position. Poisoned and weak, his body slowly being taken over by another yokai's consciousness. The blond could feel his will fading. Crystal blue eyes flickering between their natural color and a sickly yellow.

Blood was beginning to pool his mouth and throat. Slowly leaking from behind partially closed full lips as Naruto struggled to breathe. Wounds of varying severity decorated the blonde's body. They alongside the poison were enough to leave him weak for days but not enough to kill him.

Naruto and his mate, Sasuke, had known they were targets. That Orochimaru, a half serpent yokai might try to possess one of them. They had been so sure he'd go after Sasuke. It was common knowledge that Naruto would never be able to kill him. Not even to save the rest of his people, anxiously waiting at home. Innocents that were desperately praying for the safe return of their loved ones. Loved ones that would, gods willing return victorious.

"Sasuke," Naruto croaked blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. "You have to do it."

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "There are a lot of things in this world I can do. This isn't one of them."

A soft smile graced the gore covered blonde's tanned face. His blue eyes reflected only acceptance at his dark haired lover. The raven haired yokai was stoic and reserved by nature. Sasuke's upbringing had further reinforced his aloof demeanor. Which was why the tears freely streaking down his face completely unchecked were such a shock to see. Those fighting around them stilled in their battles at the unaltered heartbreak etched across the aristocratic features.

Both of their armors' were splattered with the blood of fallen enemies. Mutilated corpses were piled at their feet. It had been a rough battle but with a final stroke the war would end. It just wasn't the stroke either had been expecting.

This was not the glorious victory they had once optimistically believed in. Going into this war they'd known things would be rough. That expectation had been overly hopeful as they now knew. War was hell as those on both sides had come to know to the very fiber of their beings.

Blue and onyx eyes had now born witness to unspeakable horrors. This war was draining them of the good in their souls with each passing day. Their soldiers also felt this but the burden of command weighed more heavily. When the loss of ten thousand had to be sacrificed for the lives of one hundred thousand.

No matter how the surviving majority thanked them or justified it. As the loss of a few for the survival of the many. Those ten thousand weigh heavier in a commander's heart than the joy of saving the one hundred thousand.

"Sasuke," the blond started in a soft voice. "You're the only one with the knife."

"I don't care! Why does it have to be you?" Sasuke hoarsely questioned Naruto. Even though the answer was staring at him from his mate's flickering eye colors.

"Sasuke." The blond repeated in a neutral voice. He raised a tanned hand jerkily, to place it over his heart. "Right here. Don't miss S'uke."


End file.
